The present invention relates generally to a portable container means of holding a small quantity of an antiseptic solution, as would be employed in a vaginal douche, in combination with a specially designed nozzle that facilitates control of liquid flow from the container by gravity through the nozzle.
Because of the need to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted bacteria and viruses, there is an ever growing need to provide inexpensive, readily available douching means and devices. The cost of any such means will affect their use, obviously, i.e., a relatively inexpensive device will be easier to purchase. For example, if a device is of negligible or minimal cost, it can be provided in substantially every room of every motel and hotel. Similarly, if it is appropriately packaged and priced, such devices can be made available in ready-to-use accessible vending machines. Such availability would be translated into widespread use so that the net result will be at least some curtailment of the spread of disease.